DOOMHammer 40k
by exno254
Summary: With only little memory of his fight through Hell and Mars, the Doom Marine awakens in a world not even close to his own while also being stuck in the middle of the Horus Heresy. What will he do you ask? He will become something worse, something much worse.
1. Chapter 1: Hell in the Imperium

**DOOMHammer 40k**

 **Author's Notes: Because I was affected by the** _ **Grimdark**_ **nature of the Warhammer 40,000 universe, I decided to rewrite this story as to fit more, and against my better judgement, remove… the sour *hint* *hint* *nudge* *nudge* *fap* *fap* part from the story. Make no mistake though,the harem will still happen, just minus the part where I jerk off while typing (feet are quite useful when you can move your toes quickly). Nonetheless, the premise remains the same throughout this story. However, there will be a little addition inspired by an old /tg/ tale. So yeah, have fun with this one, cause it's gonna get a lot worse. And also, I might finally starting that warhammer 40k lemon story if I feel like it.**

 _In the grim darkness of the far future, there is only war._

 _But... what surpasses war you might ask?_

 _Rage._

 _And what surpasses that?_

 _Pure, unimaginable:_

 _Hatred._

 **Location Unknown, Time Unknown**

"We must secure him! Emperor knows what will happen if the heretics capture him and continue to experiment on him! Get him ou-!" A voice yelled as blurs filled the man's dazed eyes as he tried to blink them open. When he attempted to lift himself out of what felt like a container, he felt something holding his wrists with a metallic rattling noise accompanying every jerky motion he could make with his arms.

"Seize the subject! For Chaos!" He heard a voice shout as he was met by the image of a mask that was akin to a knight helmet that caused him to feel shivers as he looked at him. But not out of fear. No. But he felt something different… something that made him… angry.

"You'll be coming with us!" The armored man said as he made the mistake of tearing off the shackles containing the naked man. The armored man who soon raised an eyebrow as he was knocked back by a simple spartan kick to the chest.

"What are you idiots doing!? Get him!" The naked man didn't stop as he felt a tingle surging through him as red lights blared and the sound of gunfire rang through the hallways of the facility. And as if something was guiding him, he soon ran into a single room, surrounded by what he would describe as gothic english and skulls. A lot of skulls weirdly enough. He heard yelling and heavy footsteps before slamming his fist on what he hoped read as _Emergency Close_.

"Break down this door!" He looked as three armored men slammed their fists and shot at the windowed sliding door. He turned away from the door before being met by the sight of a human-sized suit of armor. The suit itself wasn't much of a glorious sight as it military green on the parts that could be colored while there was evidence of rusting at multiple areas of the suit, especially at the joints. Not to mention, the armor covering vital areas were covered by burns and deep scratch marks.

' _My praetor suit.'_

Although, he was weirded out as to how he knew the name of the suit of armor before him while the coffin it was within was made to look almost like a shrine as it was surrounded by skulls and lit candles whose flame did not shake despite the powerful tremors outside. Looking to his right, he soon found himself clutching his head as he fell to his knees.

In front of him, a double-barreled shotgun with exquisite and intricate engravings near the area where the shotgun shells would be loaded. He shut his eyes closed before a quick flash of his memories flew by. He saw himself through his own eyes as the barrel of his shotgun was smoking and stained with blood.

And the second item… a vicious looking chainsaw. Looking at it, his eyes shut close again as he saw himself running up the back of a massive… inhuman thing before slamming his chainsaw into the thing's back before hopping off.

After regaining his senses, he quickly slipped on the suit of armor as the banging continued from the armored men outside. However, he hesitated as he looked into the visor of the helmet of the so-called ' _Praetor Suit_ ' before trying to wipe off what he thought was a blood stain but was instead printed near the forehead of his helmet. He spun it around before pulling it on with both hands as he pulled it on before his suit lit up and a HUD appeared in front of him. Soon enough a message came up in the bottom right-hand corner of his interface.

' _You are the Doom Marine_.'

Soon enough, the Doom Marine clutched his head as the armored men with unneededly large pauldrons soon began to bust through the door. He clutched his head and grit his teeth as the memories rushed through his head. He remembered how he was first deployed to Mars as punishment and to be reprimanded for something he deemed unethical and morally unacceptable. How that led to his survival and his comrade's deaths. Then he remembered Hell.

And then he felt it.

 _Hatred_.

And then he realized what the tingling was this entire time. He looked at the marines that were almost through the door as the glass was caving in. His hud beeped as it highlighted the three of them in red and showed their demonic presence level at 75%.

"Forwa-!" The presumable leader of the trio tried to yell before being interrupted as the door flew straight into him, the other two turning around immediately only to face the Doom Marine as his arm was loose but kept a grip on his shotgun. But what was more worrisome to any other human was the fact that he also kept his other hand gripped on his chainsaw which was revving as if in anticipation.

"You'll be coming with u-!" One of the armored men tried to speak before his head blew up. The other turned to the Doom Marine as he held his shotgun up with one hand still before moving his arm so it was aimed at the other armored man.

"Chao-!" The Doom Marine pulled the trigger again before lowering his weapons as he ran off in the direction of more screaming and gunfire. He soon felt a tinge of annoyance as he found himself in the middle of what appeared to be an encounter. On his left, was a group of three men wearing the same armor as the others, except their color scheme was a combination of purple and gold. The other group however, wore the colors of the same three that he first encountered.

"Who the hell are you!?" One of the purple and gold soldiers asked before the hud beeped as their demonic presence level was at a surprising 3%. On the other hand, he was unsurprised as the evil-green colored soldiers were still at 75%.

Without a moment wasted, the Doom Marine rushed forward as he didn't bother to reload his shotgun before slashing his chainsaw through one soldier of the five.

"You think that old piece of shit can pierce… AHHHH!" The soldier started as the chainsaw grinded against his arm as he had put it up in defense against the roaring melee weapon. He had thought that power armor could only be pierced by the most powerful of weaponry, but a primitive weapon that of which is like a shittier chainsword sliced through his him and his armor that easily? Needless to say, this left the other four in fear as they raised their massive rifles and took aim from the hip at the Doom Marine.

"Hey! We're still here!" The purple and gold armored warriors aimed their bolters down the hallway as the Doom Marine ducked as he smirked from beneath his helmet while the other four evil green warriors were mowed down. He waited until the firing stopped as he stood up while the four armored soldiers kept their rifles raised as the Doom Marine was more lenient with them due to their low demonic presence.

"What in Emperor's name are you?" One of the soldiers asked while the Doom Marine responded with silence.

"Well, since you won't answer, we are loyalist space marines of the Emperor's Children legion." The presumable leader of the small group of space marines stated while the Doom Marine saw a new notification pop up.

" _Activate silent communication module_?" The message read as if it were reading the Doom Marine's thoughts.

' _Enabling_ …'

"Who… were those people?" The Doom Marine saw his suit project a hologram to display his message.

"Well, it's complicated, but they've been corrupted by chaos, making them heretics and traitors to the Imperium." The loyalists responded. Their conversation was cut short by another explosion as the four loyalists ran through the hallway.

"Follow us! This planet is a death trap!" The loyalists yelled as the Doom Marine merely gripped his shotgun as he jogged behind them. They soon found themselves in front of a massive, metal sliding door before hearing a warning blare as the doors slowly opened. They were soon met with the sight of the Sons of Horus and Emperor's Children versus the loyalists of the Emperor's Children. Well, more like the loyalists were being slaughtered. The Doom Marine hesitantly raised his shotgun at the four as he realized that they also could be traitors in disguise.

"We are not your enemy! We are some of the few remaining loyalists of our legion, and will fight to the death to kill as many traitors as we can, but we can even pull off our survival if you'll help us!" The group's leader begged. Responding with only silence, the Doom Marine nodded slowly before the loyalist began to explain his plan as quickly as he could while the battle raged on in the background.

"We have to route their defenses. A surprise attack from behind even just by the five of us will be enough to distract them and cause them to think they're surrounded." The group leader stated before being knocked away just enough to receive a gore axe being impaled into his shoulder. The Doom Marine grit his teeth as he spotted Emperor's Children space marines approaching, but he knew they were traitorous as their demonic presence was rising slowly. 

"Argh!" The Captain groaned from beneath his helmet as one of the other marines caught him before quickly slinging him over his shoulder while holding his bolter in one hand and aimed it at the incoming traitors. And as the loyalists knew that a retreat from certain death would be less glorifying in the eyes of the Emperor, they were awe-struck and inspired as the Doom Marine cracked his knuckles in his left hand before running at the traitors with his shotgun raised.

"Who the fuck is this guy!?" One of the traitors asked loudly before receiving a massive hole in his face. The Doom Marine merely shrugged off the bolter rounds that bounced off his Praetor Suit, leaving the traitors almost scared at the fact that this green monster… no, demon, shrugged off their attacks before he slung his shotgun over his back. The Doom Marine then held the chainsaw with both hands before revving it alive as he charged forward, while a hail of bullets flew past him from behind as the small group of loyalists provided what little support they could manage as he led the charge.

"Kill them! Kill the loyalist scum!" A traitor yelled as he made the mistake of raising his arm up with bolt pistol in hand before seeing it slashed off by the Doom Marine's chainsaw.

"What is he?" One of the loyalists of the group asked as he swung his chainsword as it caught the shoulder of a traitor before slicing him in two.

"I don't *huff*... know…" The captain groaned as he clutched his mangled shoulder while trying to maintain consciousness.

The Doom Marine continued his endless slaughter as traitor after traitor fell before him, as the group of loyalists wished to try and ease the burden of their loyalist brothers against the traitor scum of their legion that fought to eradicate them all. Needless to say, any traitor that breathed even a single breath of life after facing off against the Doom Marine was executed with whatever the loyalist marines had in their hands, even if it was just their fists.

"Why is there a warp portal here!?" One of the loyalists cried out as they looked in horror before seeing the Doom Marine being sucked into it. And to his own horror, he caught the final glimpses of the group he was helping before a spew of gunfire flew at them. And if there was one thing that the Doom Marine didn't like other than demons, it was death of good men.

 _And by all means, he was fucking pissed_.

 **Author's Notes: First chapter rewrite done. Still contemplating on whether or not to roll with harem without lemons, or no harem at all. Not to mention, I'm considering no species alliances and instead the Doom Marine focuses on killing chaos and maybe the Tau (because fuck communism), and also the Eldar if they provoke him. Idk, maybe I'll just rewrite everything the same way I did before, just better grammer, spelling, and fixing plot holes that are probably present because Games Workshop doesn't want to advance the storyline.**

 **(also the way I spelled grammar was intentional.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Chaos Gods

**DOOMHammer 40k**

 **Author's Notes: Still pondering on the whole harem rewrite idea thingy. Anyways, here's the second chapter. Also, I kinda hate the whole grimdark theme goes around with Warhammer 40k, so I'm gonna change the pace to more nobledark, with an emphasis on the dark if I can.**

 **Location Unknown, Time Unknown**

*Shlick!*

The Doom Marine's visor soon was clear of the bright light that was blocking his vision before pulling his arm out of whatever he was on. He soon took in the beautiful landscape, if you consider a shit ton of weird shit and a cluster fuck of sentient beings' feelings beautiful, before laying eyes upon a group of demons that kept growing in size before realizing where he must be.

" _Demonic threat level is at dangerous levels. Please clear demonic presence before proceeding about your day_." The Doom Marine cracked his knuckles as he faced the growing army before four, different-colored lights enveloped his vision again, furthering his rage as he was sure he'd suffer from epilepsies later on in life.

"Oh? Who is this little cutie?" The Doom Marine's vision soon cleared before four massive entities stood before him, which he knew must be demons or even worse. From left to right, the Doom Marine described them in his own words as: a mass of blood-stained bandages with horns near the being's head, a fatass with most likely every form of STD and even undiscovered VD, an "it" with breasts and a penis-sized lump near its crotch, and a freaky ass motherfucker "probably" made of tentacles.

"The so-called _Doom Slayer_." The bandage guy said as he held the handle of a demonic-looking sword planted in the ground.

"What did we call him here for again?" The It asked as it crossed its arms.

"Who are all of you nasty fucks?" The Doom Marine's silent prompt read surprisingly. The pile of bandages soon showed a massive arm before picking the Doom Marine up and pulled him in close enough to stare straight at him from under his visor.

"So why do you kill?" The pile of bandages asked surprisingly, completing ignoring the question asked of him, but the Doom Marine merely responded with silence.

"Hm, if you won't answer, then why of all people, would _you_ bathe in the slaughter you partook in as I had seen on Istvaan III?" The demonic being asked as the Doom Marine snuck one of his arms out of the being's grip before giving it the middle finger while his silent message prompt opened up again.

"Because I want to rip and tear you demonic fuckers apart." The bandage being laughed heartily alongside the other abominations that the Doom Marine had no idea who they were.

"Ha! He is quite the funny man isn't he!?" The person of bloodied bandages stated before slamming the Doom Marine into the ground, which was made of the same stuff he saw in hell, except this place had much more skulls than actual hallways. Unfazed, the Doom Marine stood up only to see a single space marine walking towards him, the only difference being that his armor was blood red and gold, his armor also protruding with uneeded amounts of spikes, while the marine's helmet possessed what looked like flat horns. Honestly this made the Doom Marine laugh at how aesthetically well it went with the armor, and the fact that they just looked stupid as fuck.

"For Khorne!" The space marine yelled as he ran at the Doom Marine with his bolt pistol raised while his other hand was holding a chainaxe. The Doom Marine didn't even waste his time to pull out any weapons before catching both wrists of the space marine before the Doom Marine smashed his head into the space marine's helmet, causing the marine's face to cave in like a bowl.

"Well Doom Slayer, prove your worthiness against my own warriors made from space marines! Berserkers! Make his blood run across the warp!" Khorne yelled as more Khornate Berserkers appeared as their chainaxes roared before they also roared as they charged at the Doom Marine.

The Chaos Gods watched on in boredom at first as the Doom Marine STRUGGLED a bit against the sheer numbers of Khornate Berserkers at first, but he soon began to match their offensive power. The Doom Marine dodged a chain axe thrust before grabbing the wrist of the berserker and pulled him so that the chainaxe went through another berserker that was about to attack the Doom Marine from behind. The Chaos Gods' (specifically Khorne) expressions turned into intensity as the Doom Marine slayed every single enemy sent at him. They even ran the risk of sending one of their expendable demon princes at him, but that didn't even slow him down from his rampage. And for what felt like mere minutes, but was in fact days, the Chaos Gods had lost an unreasonable amount of traitor marines to the Doom Marine.

"You prove quite a capable warrior, Doom Slayer, and your lust for blood fills my old heart with joy!" Khorne spoke as the other Chaos Gods simply watched the debacle in front of them.

"Now, I offer you a reward in the form of a choice for passing my trial to you." Khorne said as he opened his palm just a few feet in front of the Doom Marine. A bright, red, ball of light soon appeared as the symbol of Khorne floated in front of him.

"Join me in endless servitude and relish in battle to become a demon prince of my own! The endless slaughter and blood enough to cover reality itself!" Khorne cheered as the Doom Marine rolled his eyes.

"Or, I shall spare you, and you face whatever fate awaits you from the Imperium of Mankind and the stupid Anathema." Khorne finished as the Doom Marine remained silent before his silent message prompt came up.

"Fuck you." The other three Chaos Gods laughed as the Doom Marine's response was unexpected by the blood god.

"Fine. Have fun and I hope we meet again when you're ready to join us!" Khorne said as he picked up the Doom Marine before a warp portal opened in front of him. The blood god proceeded to throw the Doom Marine through it, but had noticed just enough to see that the Doom Marine had both his middle fingers raised and pointed at him before the portal closed.

"I hope that little cutie doesn't like blood, but rather, the pleasure of combat and battle!" Slaanesh, "The Prince of Pleasures," or rather, the it, said in a mischievous tone.

"I want to squash that little bug beneath my feet." Nurgle, Chaos God of dysentery and all other "fun" diseases, answered.

"You don't even have any feet. Or do you?" Tzeentch, Chaos God of Change (?) retorted.

 **Location Unknown, Time Unknown**

"What the fuck is that!?" A space marine donning yellow and orange armor yelled as the other people present in the open loading area for Legiones Astartes thunderhawks were landing. Soon enough, the Doom Marine was flung out of the portal before crashing back first into a thunderhawk, causing it to crater in from the side.

"A being of Chaos!" The space marine, an astartes of the Imperial Fists legion, yelled as the other space marines from other legions raised their weapons at the Doom Marine as he peeled out of the thunderhawk's side before landing face first on the ground.

"Stand down!" A voice yelled as an astartes of the Emperor's Children legion was running towards him. The Doom Marine slowly stood up as he was approaching before noticing how the space marine was the same one that had received a chain axe to his shoulder.

"Why would we, especially you, Saul, trust this Chaos… thing! In the midst of this… this… Heresy!?" The Imperial Fist asked as he kept his bolter raised and pointed at the Doom Marine.

"Because he was our savior on Istvaan III, and not only us, but his rampage saved loyalists from both traitor and loyalist legions as well." Saul responded.

"And if you trust him, how can we know that you're not corrupted either!?" The Imperial Fist asked as he aimed his bolter at Saul before feeling a tap on his shoulder. The Imperial Fist's face was then met by the Doom Marine's fist _*heh*_. If this didn't the astartes in his place, the Doom Marine sat on the chest of the knocked out astartes whilst menacingly his double-barreled shotgun laid atop his lap, causing the other Imperial Fists to be confused at the current exchange.

"If he was corrupted, why and how could he have been sent here!? He could have just as easily joined the traitors and decide not to help us!" Saul yelled as the other astartes lowered their weapons slowly.

"It's good to see you again my friend… Argh!" Saul greeted the Doom Marine before clutching his shoulder area before seeing blood trickle of a bullet hole near his already wrecked shoulder. The Doom Marine quickly took Saul's better arm over his shoulder before helping him walk to a building that Saul pointed to, which was marked by a symbol of a vertical column of intertwined red diamonds with what looked like wings on the column's sides.

"So tell me, now that you're "speaking", what's your purpose here?" Saul asked as the apothecary took off the pauldron covering Saul's wounded shoulder before going forth with surgery.

"To… kill demons?" The Doom Marine asked as the answer to the captain's question was a bit too complicated than he liked.

"Well at least you're on our side. The men who you indirectly saved with your intervention on Istvaan III want to meet you. Honestly, we would've all been dead if it wasn't for you." Saul stated as he grit his teeth as the apothecary continued with the surgery as quickly as he could manage. After a few more bits of conversation, the surgery was done surprisingly as a tech marine proceeded to reattach the pauldron back onto Saul's armor before he slowly sat upright.

"Try not to get into combat too soon if possible. The chainaxe wound will make your arm weaker if you don't let it recover after a day or two." The apothecary said as Saul slowly stood up and motioned for the Doom Marine to follow him.

"The survivors of Istvaan III actually want to meet you." Saul said as the 69 survivors of the betrayal as they were curious to see the cause behind the traitor's forces disarray that led to their ability to escape.

"So, you're the person, who was responsible for holding those bastard traitors off?" A Death Guard loyalist asked as the Doom Marine merely responded by nodding. However, there was a different question going through the loyalists minds as the Doom Marine had learned after extracting information from a computer within the facility he had awaken in.

"What will become of us!?" A loyalist Thousand Sons marine asked loudly as the other loyalists of the traitor legions began to ask themselves the same thing.

"Silence brothers!" Saul's voice echoed through the hangar as the astartes quickly shut up. He then pointed to the Doom Marine as the demon slayer had gotten an extremely ludicrous idea that would definitely make even Tzeentch ALMOST confused.

"What would you all say, if we formed our own legion!?" The Doom Marine's message prompt read as it tried to express yelling. Even Saul was a bit surprised at the Doom Marine's suggestion.

"Impossible! The legions are led only by the glorious sons of the Emperor, and surely he would not approve of it!" A loyalist astartes retorted with the harsh truth.

"Ah, but that is exactly what we need." A voice said solemnly as the astartes were in awe before taking a knee in front of a man wearing massive golden armor. While Saul also took a knee, the Doom Marine raised an eyebrow as he merely stood up in the presence of the unneededly large-armored man.

"I assume you're the one who saved these loyalists?" The man asked as the Doom Marine nodded.

"Well then I have a proposition for you. Rise, marines." The Emperor said as they all obeyed and rose in unison. He then turned to the Doom Marine and looked straight into his visor.

"The defense of Terra and the Golden Palace stands above all else, and my son, the Warmaster, Horus… must be killed to halt the spread of heresy amongst the Imperium. However, I need not different forces that fight for the Imperium, but a group that specializes in combatting Chaos. If anything, these loyalists only solidifies my trust in them to form this group." The Emperor states as the Doom Marine narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet.

"So I ask of you, so-called 'Doom Slayer', will you take control of this space marine legion?" The Emperor asked as Saul stayed on one knee but slightly turned his head to look up at the still-stoic Doom Marine. A perfect minute of silence passed before the Doom Marine's prompt appeared with a question typed upon it.

"I have one condition." The Doom Marine's prompt read as the Emperor raised an eyebrow.

"What is it then?"

"You will never interfere with us. We do will not be limited by you, but rather, my own set expectations. The Imperial Truth will not stop us and you will not let anyone declare us as what you call 'heretics'. The Adeptus Mechanicus will not stop us and you will not let them declare us as 'hereteks'. And, if you want us to fight, then you must not expect to answer your every whim." The Doom Marine's prompt read as the Emperor nodded slowly.

"Fine, but no that I will not help you directly. You are on your own." The Emperor stated as the Doom Marine nodded once.

"Now what will your legion be called?"

"Night sentinels?" The Doom Marine's message prompt read as the Emperor shook his head.

"No, it is already bad enough that that edgy son of mine, Konrad, has betrayed us and is known as the Night Lords. I don't want more night-related legions." The Emperor shot down the name immediately with his response.

"M'lord, Doom Marine, may I suggest a name?" A voice asked as Saul had his face raised to look at them both.

"Speak." The Emperor responded.

"How about the Doom Slayers?"

 **A/N: I don't really care much as this gets worse, I just want to enjoy writing this.**


	3. Chapter 3: Starting Small (Real Small)

**DOOMHammer 40k**

 **Author's Notes: Well that's weird. People actually like this story? Why doe? Also, I meant grimdark in the case that things take harsher turns for the worse (aka, even grimdarker things like the daemonculaba, maybe a story about a Slaaneshi slave that doesn't involve sex somehow?). But in light of that, I also wish for it to be more sensible, thus leading me to realize how nobledark this story could turn out. Basically, I have reasons, shitty reasons, but they are my reasons none the less and I have no idea how to explain them.**

 **Also there won't be lemons, but heretical love will be present. The heretical love will always be present. And also heretical harem. No lemons cause that ruins the grimdark, but still harem.**

 **Terra, Time Unknown**

"As much as you are my child, captain Saul, that is a name too confusing for I." The Emperor retorted as Saul's head lowered down again.

"Apologies m'lord." Saul responded as the Emperor whispered ' _forgiven_ ' so that only he heard it.

"Well then what do you suggest?" The Doom Marine's prompt read as the Emperor refrained from putting his armored claw hands to his chin in thought.

"How about the Doom Bringers?" The Emperor suggested as the Doom Marine put a hand to his helmet.

"Too simple." His prompt read simply. Meanwhile, the marines were as confused as someone learning about a Tzeentch plan. They simply could not comprehend how the Doom Marine, an armored man that was spat out of the butthole of the warp, was talking to the God Emperor of Mankind on equal terms, borderline as if the Emperor were beneath him. The two of them soon found themselves sitting across from each other as they threw out names for his legion for so long that even the space marines got up from their kneeling position before looking at them with confusion. Soon enough the Doom Marine stood up as his message prompt began with:

"Argent-" With only a millisecond passing as the Emperor shot up, the force causing the ground to shake a bit.

"Angels o-!" The two then nodded as they came to an agreeable name.

"Then so be it. Your legion will hold the name of 'The Argent Angels'. Hopefully another angel-named legion won't cause the other two to in-fight. I don't need another warp-caused headache." The Emperor said absentmindedly.

"That was… interesting to say the least." Saul said as he was in-awe while also being confused at what had transpired before him and the other marines. The Doom Marine soon turned to the small, starting group of the Argent Angels, all of them looking at him for an answer as to what they would do now. The Doom Marine was not one to normally do anything requiring calculating as he never really cared. However, he knew the basic needings of managing a group from his past military training and pointed as Saul before motioning him to come over.

"I want a roster of all the survivors of the Isstvaan III massacre and I will need you to oversee the ' _crunchy parts_ ' of leading a legion." The Doom Marine's prompt read as Saul raised an eyebrow. Seeing as how he was a Captain already, he expected this.

"Of course." Saul got to work immediately as the Doom Marine watched him quickly go through the survivors consisting of the Death Guard, Luna Wolves (not wanting to call them the Sons of Horus so as to not cause screams of heresy to ring around the planet), Emperor's Children, Thousand Sons, the Alpha Legion, Night Lords, and Word Bearers. Before Saul was finished and about to hand over the data pad he had used to make the roster, the Emperor's face appeared in the corner of the Doom Marine's hud. He opened it and the message simply read: "Come to the room next to you." The Doom Marine ignored Saul completely as he walked to the door of the room he was told to appear near before the door slid up and let him in.

"I have more members to join your legion." The Emperor said as a single light turned on as the Emperor disappeared in a flash of light. The Doom Marine then noticed the Imperial Fist guards present as there were now five naked (except for the power armor bit that covered their heretical parts) space marines chained to the wall by all of their limbs. He turned his head as he saw their armor neatly placed on dummies, the color scheme being black and red.

" _Sir_ ," One of the Imperial Fists guard said with obvious annoyance, "these are Dark Angels that were also present on the ship of survivors from the Battle of Isstvaan III."

"We are not traitors! We need to warn you of what is happening to our homeworld of Caliban!" One of the Dark Angels said as the Imperial Fist smashed his bolter against the marine's face in an attempt to silence him.

"The report about the Dark Angels loyalties on Caliban are already confirmed as loyal, there is no other need to question them. The Emperor has committed them to immediate execution unless you say otherwise." The Doom Marine walked forward and stared straight towards the centermost prisoner.

"Name." The Doom Marine's prompt read.

"Asmodai. Member of the 8th Company Assault Squad." The Dark Angel tried to say respectfully but looked away before spitting out blood.

"What has supposedly happened on Caliban?" The Doom Marine's interrogation began.

"The Dark Angels stationed there have turned traitor! The Emperor won't even believe us!" The Doom Marine was actually a bit surprised at the simple answer Asmodai had provided.

"And what exactly has happened?" He continued to question the imprisoned Dark Angels.

"My brothers never noticed anything going around us, but us five were able to find out about the incoming massacre because one of us is a psyker and caught the massive amount of fluctuation surrounding and slowly creeping across Caliban. We boarded a ship before communications were cut off by someone and soon made way to Isstvaan III under directions of our psyker in order to save as many loyalists as we could. However, we were caught in the crossfire outside the planet's orbit and were soon caught fighting for our lives just so we could board the same ship the other survivors escaped on." Asmodai said as best he could without slurring it with his blood.

"Unchain them. They are under my command until **I** say so. No one, even the so-called primarch of the Dark Angels, can take them from my legion. Now, you five are under my orders." The Doom Marine's prompt read as the Dark Angels didn't react. They expected nothing less, especially since the Emperor was the one who damned them in the first place anyways. The Imperial Fists proceeded to unchain the Dark Angels before leaving as if nothing had happened. They soon re-equipped themselves before following the Doom Marine as they joined the small group of the traitor legion loyalists.

"What will be our first order sir?" Saul asked as the space marines stood at attention before the Doom Marine.

"Arrange for transportation for me and four others." The Doom Marine ordered as Saul nodded before running off. The Doom Marine then looked at the group before his message prompt appeared and enlarged itself so they all could read.

"I want a member of the following legions: the Death Guard, the Emperor's Children, the Thousand Sons, and the World Eaters." The legions soon separated before the four legions stood at attention. The Doom Marine eyed each of them before pushing a single marine out of the line from each legion.

"Follow me. I have a mission for you." The Doom Marine ordered as a thunderhawk landed just near them before Saul walked out of the loading side.

"Ah Saul, I now need you to get these marines organized, we need some sort of center or base to operate when we return." The Doom Marine stated before boarding the thunderhawk with the four marines following him.

 **Location Unknown, Time Unknown**

"Sir! Why would you bring us here!?" The Emperor's Children loyalist asked as they looked outside the pilot's cockpit and was met by what appeared to be the warp. It soon landed before the pilot soon exploded into sparkles.

"Probably because of the warp." The Doom Marine's prompt read as he knew exactly the expressions the space marines were carrying was mostly horrified. So much for not knowing fear. The door soon opened as the marines were dragged out by some unknown force while the Doom Marine merely walked calmly forward as he exited the thunderhawk before being met by the sight of the Chaos Gods again. The space marines were currently floating as if a massive hand was keeping them squeezed in the air, stopping them from escaping. The bloodied bandaged form of Khorne soon leaned forward before his massive face was only a foot away from the Doom Marine.

"Ah, what brings you back here?" He asked as the marines were surprised at how the Doom Marine had already been here.

"I assume you have found those that you want to take our so-called challenges?" Tzeentch asked as the Doom Marine nodded once, causing the Chaos God of Change to laugh hysterically.

"Let us begin the trials then!" Khorne cheered as the Chaos Gods all grabbed their respective trial member. The Emperor's Children marine was pulled away by a tentacle demon of Slaanesh, the Thousand Sons marine disappeared in a blink of light blue light, the Death Guard marine fell to the ground as he sunk in before disappearing completely into the ground, and finally the World Eaters marine melted into a pool of blood. However, before they all disappeared simultaneously, Khorne's laugh filled the warp with terror before speaking.

"Be thankful for this fuckers! You're about to be judged by the Chaos Gods!"

 **Khorne's Skullscape, Time Unknown**

"Goddamnit!" The World Eaters space marine cried out as he landed harshly on the ground. However, every time he moved, his armor seemed to crack against something. He soon rose up as he found that the ground was made of skulls, while he could also see endless rivers and waterfalls of blood. He looked up to see Khorne's massive form take his seat atop his trademark throne of skulls. And contrary to popular belief, the World Eater's only thought was of how to escape this emperor-forsaken realm.

"Space Marine! You've been chosen by the Doom Marine to represent me! Khorne! God of Blood, War, and Honor! Do not disappoint!" Khorne cheered as a chainaxe and bolt pistol dropped before the loyalist.

"Honor me with blood!" Khorne yelled as a multitude of demons rushed at the World Eater, who gripped the chain axe and bolt pistol as the army charged at him.

"Urrryyaaa!" The World Eater rushed forward to meet the charging demon armies as he grit his teeth. The World Eater began to show brutality and anger that was normally only present when a World Eaters legionary had their butcher's nails still implanted. The World Eater began by slicing a demon in half before shoulder charging another demon as he avoided a slice from the side.

' _He will fight, and he will destroy everything in his path_.' The Doom Marine thought as he watched the feed of the World Eater going on his massacre.

In the top left hand corner, he soon saw the Death Guard had made planetfall in a forest that looked like cancer and AIDS had a miscarriage.

 **Nurgle's Garden, Time Unknown**

"Where in the Emperor's name am I?" The Death Guard marine asked as he tried to grab the ground. However, instead of being met with something solid, he could have sworn he grabbed something made of sludge that sure as hell wasn't mud.

"Death Guard my putrid ass. You space marines can't even face me without shaking in your shitty power armor. Now face my challenge to prove your endurance!" Nurgle said as the space marine turned around to look around and faced the disgusting form of the God of Disease, Plagues, and Crotch Rot.

"Will your imperviousness let you survive marine?" Nurgle asked as the space marine looked around at the disfigured and disgusting landscape that was Nurgle's seemingly never-ending, vile ' _garden_ '.

"Survive, and maybe you'll be worthy of my beautiful gifts." Nurgle stated as he used one of his pus-filled hands to flick the space marine off the tree he was standing atop. He soon rose himself up, only to find that Nurgle's garden, even the ground, was alive, and of course, was trying to consume him. He patted himself all around before finding that he was luckily carrying a bolt pistol and chainsword.

"I will endure!" The Death Guard marine yelled as he sliced clean through a flower that had grown a mouth and razor sharp teeth in an attempt to consume him.

' _No matter what, he must put up with that bullshit_.' The Doom Marine continued to watch as the space marines began their challenges, this time looking at the stream of the Emperor's Children marine.

 **Slaanesh's Domain (Probably a massive BDSM Dungeon), Time Unknown**

' _This music… it sounds… familiar…_ ' The Emperor's Children space marine thought to himself as he tried to stand up, only to find that he was restrained to what he thought was a massive piece of wood or something else solid. The only thing that caused the marine to feel worry was the fact that he was naked like the day he was implanted with geneseed.

"Because you cannot see me, let me introduce myself. I am Slaanesh, the prince of pleasure, hedonism, excess, and all of that lovely stuff." Slaanesh started, but the next half of the sentence was a whisper as the marine was somehow sweating at its voice. He couldn't comprehend how he could feel such… heretical ecstasy and pleasure with every word the chaos god spoke.

"The Doom Marine says that perfection means nothing to you. That you derive no pleasure from anything. Let's change this shall we?" Slaanesh continued to whisper as the Emperor's Children marine wanted to break out and kill whatever it was that was making him feel such pleasure.

"Fuck off! Chaos can suck my dick!" The Emperor's Children marine yelled valiantly. However, he had no idea that this would happen to him literally.

"You will break space marine, but for now, enjoy this amazing orchestra I've prepared for you!" Slaanesh mocked as the space marine grit his teeth and even began to foam at the corners of his mouth due to the somehow pleasurable cacophony of sound that was assaulting his ears.

' _He must not be tempted. Willpower is key to survival_.' The Doom Marine thought as he turned his attention to the Thousand Sons marine.

 **Tzeentch's Ever-Changing City, Time Unknown (Forever Changing in this case)**

"Behold spess mehreen, sorcery and the gift of change!" The disgusting and tentacley figure of Tzeentch said as the Thousand Sons marine screamed in pain as his usual body was disfigured with his arms replacing his legs and vice versa. His body seemed to be constantly changing from it's normal figure to something not short of an abomination, with each transformation causing unimaginable amounts of pain that increased with each transformation.

"Wouldn't you want to be the bringer of change, rather than the victim of it? Simply pledge yourself to me, and rule over change in my name!" Tzeentch said as the Thousand Sons marine was finally normal for only a second before he shook his head.

"So be it." The god of change said angrily as he snapped his fingers, causing the marine to resume his disgusting transformations, his screams filling the crystal gardens of Tzeentch's realm.

 **Terra, Time Unknown**

"Sir, why did you only take one member of each legion?" A Night Lords loyalist asked Saul, the new second-in-command of the newly formed Argent Angels.

"I don't really know, the Doom Marine selected those four before leaving so abruptly." He responded.

"Then what would you have us do in the meantime?" An Emperor's Children loyalist asked.

"Prepare for their return, but in the case that they do not return quickly, help in the fortifying of Terra against Horus' siege. The Emperor said we will specialize in combatting Chaos, which we shall fulfill wholeheartedly.

 **Eye of Terror, Time Unknown**

The Doom Marine was examining his double-barrel shotgun as he waited for the return of the marines. However, his pondering was cut short by the chanting and whispers of demons.

"Kill him, maim him, doom him to the warp! Doom him to Hell!" The demons chanted. Seeing as how this was the 31st millennium, the Doom Marin was quickly triggered by the words doom and hell being in the same sentence. He walked toward the charging horde while pushing the barrels of his shotgun down, causing the empty barrels to fly out and land on the ground harmlessly before the Doom Marine loaded two, fresh new shells into his weapon.

He soon met the demons head on as he caught a small demon by its neck with one hand before using his other to empty his shotgun into two lesser demons. He then proceeded to crush the demon's neck before tossing the corpse into three charging demons. Quickly switching to his chainsaw, the Doom Marine slammed it into the shoulder of another demon wielding some sort of fiery blade. However, due to him being a bit preoccupied with what he was doing, something smashed itself into his back, sending him flying forward and crashing into a group of lesser demons. However, he was used to this as he landed on his feet before facing a massive demon, possibly a demon prince due to the armor it was wearing and the massive axe it wielded.

"I will honor Khorne with your blood!" The demon yelled as he swiped and hacked away at the Doom Marine, clearing out multiple demons as Khorne would never bless someone who only won in a 64 vs 1 as he was an honorable chaos god. The Doom Marine soon something glowing in the background as he continued to dodge the axe attacks before finding an opening as he slid under the demon's legs as he grabbed the glowing red orb before the same red light consumed the entire area. And as soon as it appeared, the light dissipated, the demon looking in confusion as the Doom Marine was now instead holding a Hellshot semi-automatic rifle.

"Your weapons cannot hurt me!" The demon yelled as the Doom Marine took aim with the sleek weapon before firing what looked like a laser. But upon closer inspection, the weapon was actually firing daggers made of pure Hell energy. The demon was surprised as it pierced his armor and blood leaked from where he was hit.

"You will die here!" The demon roared before the Doom Marine leaped over an axe sweep while still emptying a magazine of the Hellshot into the demon, it's movements becoming slower with each hit. Soon enough, the Doom Marine had forced the demon to take a knee as he climbed up the demon's leg before he stood before its massive face.

"What are you?" The demon asked as the Doom Marine's prompt appeared as he revved up his chainsaw.

"The Doom Slayer, bitch."

 **-End-**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So yeah, everything is confusing atm, but I am figuring out things as I write, but I hope to flesh out more detailed parts of the legion.**

 **Also, if you don't like the legion name, too bad. I didn't want to put DOOM in it cause it would become too repetitive. It's one thing to be repetitive, but that would be TOO repetitive. I love my alliteration too though.**

 **As for the traitor legion loyalists, I included the original survivor loyalists, but also those of the other legions that weren't present on Isstvaan III. Not to mention, Alpha Legion = Best Legion.**

 **And for the case of Asmodai, I can say that he'll keep his usual position, just that he won't actually be part of the Dark Angels, but still hellbent on making the Fallen "Repent".**


	4. Chapter 4: Horus' Heresy

**DOOMHammer 40k**

 **Author's Notes: Still thinking about how things will change from the last writing of this story. Send help.**

 **Eye of Terror, Time Unknown**

"..." The Doom Marine sighed as he felt as if the demon onslaught had lasted for an entire week straight. He soon saw the demons regrouping for another charge as the Doom Marine readied his shotgun and Hellshot once more in preparation of the incoming horde. However, they soon backed away as a massive warp portal opened up before the four space marines were spat out followed by the Chaos Gods.

"Damn you Doom Slayer! How did you know these four would survive!?" Nurgle asked as he threw the unconscious but alive, Death Guard marine at his feet, with the other three space marines following suit. His hud quickly scanned the four of them before being marked as non-chaotic or "non-Hell" beings.

"I assume you made them honor the deal as well, Khorne?" The Doom Marine asked as the blood god smirked as even though he was a god of war, he was also a god of honor.

"Thank you for your time, dickwads." The Doom Marine proceeded to flip them off due to them sending a demon horde at him previously before pulling the four marines into the thunderhawk. The loading door closed before a warp portal opened and the craft flew through it before closing. The Chaos Gods however were intrigued at the somewhat weird way some of the demon corpses were arranged before realizing that it was a short message.

 _Fuck you._

 **Terra, Imperial Palace**

"He's returned!" A Son of Horus loyalist yelled as the nose of the thunderhawk appeared out of a warp portal. The craft soon landed and the loading door opened, revealing the Doom Marine and the knocked out space marines. The four unconscious marines were soon lifted out by their battle brothers while the Doom Marine walked out with a cloud of chaos energy that surrounded him for a bit before dissipating.

"Sir, if I may ask, what exactly happened?" Saul asked as the Doom Marine remained silent but motioned for Saul to follow him. Saul began to fear the worst as the Doom Marine led him straight to a side entrance of the golden palace and even without actually knowing the inside, the Doom Marine was able to walk straight to the throne room of the Emperor. Saul proceeded to immediately take a knee in front of the god Emperor while the Doom Marine stayed standing.

"I assume you require something of me?" The Emperor asked as he returned the glare of the Doom Marine. The Doom Marine nodded before his message prompt appeared.

"I need a ship. One big enough to house my legion and possibly more." The Doom Marine's prompt read simply. The Emperor narrowed his eyes as the Doom Marine seemed to be asking him for more and more things with what seemed like seconds passing by.

"I won't provide you a ship, as we have none available. However, the whispers of the warp have told me that a member of your legion knows of the perfect ship for you to steal from those traitorous bastards. But, they also said that the legion to which this member belongs is one that is not what it seems." The Emperor stated, confusing the Doom Marine who believed the info.

 **Loading Bay, Time Unknown**

"At attention!" Saul barked as the group of marines stood up immediately to face the second-in-command and the Doom Marine, whose prompt showed up the moment that the legionaries had organized themselves.

"Who among you have experience with the ships used by the traitors? Step away if you do not." The prompt read as everyone stepped away. Except for the Alpha Legion marines. The Doom Marine walked in front of them and as if they were mind-readers, one of the legionary loyalists spoke.

"There are two ships in use by our primarch...es." Saul was confused and approached the legionary.

"What do you mean primarchs? There is only Alpharius leading the Alpha Legion." The captain spoke as the marine shook his head.

"It's a long story, one of which we can tell when we steal one of their ships. But for now I ask for permission to cut to the chase." The marine responded, still confusing the other marines at how their legion was renowned for it's too serious attitude.

"Granted." Saul answered as the alpha legion marine pulled out a small holographic projector before throwing it on the floor. It quickly lit up as a star map appeared with a fleet of ships highlighted nearing Pluto.

"My god, he plans to spearhead Horus' attack." Saul immediately figured out why such a fleet would be present near Pluto. He quickly turned to the legionaries.

"We need to find this ship you wish to steal and we need to stop them at all costs." The second-in-command started as they all turned to yelling as the Doom Marine backhanded an Imperial Fist out of his way. He soon motioned for them to follow as he had a feeling that the Doom Marine was furthering dissension between them and the Imperial Fists.

"Where are we going sir?" Saul asked as he watched as the mix match of loyalists stowed themselves aboard the ship.

"Pluto." The Doom Marine responded simply as he smashed the door button the moment the last marine of their legion was on board.

 **Pluto, Time Unknown**

"To battle brothers!" The intercom rang throughout the ship as the Imperial Fists began to load themselves into drop pods while the Argent Angels watched from behind some crates.

"I will descend to the surface, I want the World Eaters and a member of the Alpha Legion with me. The rest of you will follow captain Saul to capture the ship." The Doom Marine stated as he grabbed a crate, and with the strength that impressed even the space marines, threw it so that a group of Imperial Fists were stopped from entering their drop pod.

"To their thunderhawks!" The captain yelled. In the time they had took to reach Pluto, which was a fairly short amount, they had devised a plan that would separate the angels into boarding groups, so that they could infiltrate the massive ship with a multi-headed attack.

Meanwhile, the Doom Marine and his group had landed on Pluto's surface. The Alpha Legionaries had informed him of how Pluto was a surveillance station meant to monitor the solar system surrounding Earth, thus leading them to realize that in combination of the Alpha Legion's tactics of stealth and quick elimination, it would only make sense that they'd attack Pluto first. Not to mention, the Imperial Fists must have figured that out too the moment they set a course for Pluto.

"Urryyaaa!" The World Eaters yelled as they charged forward to the moon base, with the Alpha Legionary and the Doom Marine following. Normally he would join them, but he didn't feel like it for some reason. They soon entered the main base as they saw Imperial Fists dueling it out with Alpha legionaries, both of which didn't seem like they were getting the upper hand. They saw an Imperial Fist slam his power sword through a legionary, but this victory was short lived as he was decapitated by another legionary.

"Forward!" The World Eaters yelled as they raised their weapons and proceeded to murder as many Alpha Legionaries as they could. The Imperial Fists were a bit surprised to see the loyalists of one of the traitor legions, but it was welcomed help nonetheless. What caught the Doom Marine's eye, along with the Alpha legion loyalist that had come with him, was the fight commencing between two massive armored marines.

"We need to stop them!" The Alpha Legionary urged the Doom Marine as he had noticed how the two had stopped fighting, with the massive alpha legion armored marine talking to the imperial fist.

"Please Rogal, I don't do this for Horus! I have seen what happens if the Emperor succeeds, which leads us only to destruction! I urge you, join us and we can achieve true victory without the destruction of humanity!" Alpharius, primarch of the Alpha Legion, urged Rogal Dorn, primarch of the Imperial Fists, to join them.

"No." The primarch responded plainly before he rose up and raised his massive chainsword in front of him. Alpharius sighed as he hesitantly held his spear up as well.

"Then so be it!" Alpharius yelled as he overpowered Dorn quickly. The primarch then aimed the spear at the primarchs' chest as he was about to lay the final blow. Archamus, an Imperial Fists captain, smirked as he used his dying breath to reach over and grab the spear, however, this was cut short as the Alpha Legionary grabbed his hand before pulling him to the ground. At the same time, the Doom Marine shoulder charged Alpharius off of Dorn just in time to for the primarch's chainsword to miss. Had it hit him however, Alpharius' hands would have been severed from his wrists.

"What the!?" Alpharius asked as he saw how the World Eaters had somehow curbed their rage and managed to instead knockout the fists within the base.

"No one must know what transpired within this place." The alpha legionary said as he slammed his foot into the head of Archamus.

"Sir, please use me as your body decoy one last time, my memories will tell you of what you must know." The alpha legionary said as he stood before Alpharius. The Doom Marine and even Rogal, who was on the verge of losing consciousness, watched as Alpharius wiped some of his blood from his armor before letting it drip into the mouth of the alpha legion member.

"I understand now. I am Alpharius." Alpharius said as the legionary nodded sadly before Alpharius used his spear to decapitate the legionary. He then proceeded to drop the corpse onto Rogal just as he lost consciousness, unable to comprehend the events that had transpired before him. Alpharius then turned to the Doom Marine as he somehow had a somewhat sad expression on his face, despite most of the Alpha legion being known for not having any emotions.

"You, Doom Slayer, I don't know what made my own son trust you, but I will follow his wishes for his and your sacrifice." The primarch said as he returned to his usual stoic expression before handing him a pendant that had the symbol of the alpha legion symbol with a hydra surrounding it.

"This is a token of my recognition. Use it when you need to." The primarch said as he walked away. As uneventful as this was, the Doom Marine was at least glad that something had come out of the alpha legionary's plan. He had gained the favor of a traitor legion. Although, with the Alpha legion, you never know.

 **Space Outside of Pluto, Same Time**

"Route those marines, get them out of that ship!" A man, identical to how Alpharius looked, commanded from the bridge. However, this all stopped as a hologram of the actual Alpharius appeared before him.

"Brother, leave them, we are retreating." Alpharius said as his brother, Omegon, nodded without any resistance. In the other ship, named _Alpha_ , the remaining Alpha Legionaries were finally dead as the Argent Angels claimed the ship as their own. The Doom Marine and the World Eaters soon boarded their thunderhawk before flying to the now captured ship. After boarding, his scans had come up with nothing as far as chaotic or demonic presence was concerned, thus meaning that the _Gloriana_ -class ship was theirs.

"Nice…" The Doom Marine's prompt read as he looked around in the bridge at the controls and such. Not to mention, with Saul being his second-in-command, had already began designating marines to positions. The only problem with this ship was that it was too large for just them to run, so they would have to figure out how to manage.

"Sir, Horus has begun his attack!" A legionary yelled as Saul went wide-eyed.

"What!? How can he be here already!?" The captain yelled as multiple ships began to appear near Terra.

"All of you stay here and defend the ship!" The Doom Marine's prompt read as he ran towards the hangars. He grabbed two jump packs and held them before kicking the button to open an airlock before being dragged outside. The Doom Marine soon activated the jump packs as he quickly flew forward and towards the massive chaos-ridden ship. However, when he was within a few yards of it, he soon slammed against something solid. He pressed his feet against what he thought to be some sort of shield before realizing that there was some sort of shield. And because the Doom Marine does not give a shit about anything, he hit it. And he it. Until his fist began to gain red sparks as if his suit were being filled with argent energy.

"What the fuck!?" Horus asked as he saw the void shield surrounding his ship literally shatter. Soon enough, the radio chatter acted up as reports of Imperial forces teleporting into his ship.

 **A Few Minutes Later (because I don't want to write about Sanguinius dying when he has no relevance to this story for now)**

"What the hell!?" Horus asked once more as he stood over the body of the slain Sanguinius, before seeing something greenish flying towards one of the windows of the bridge, not to mention with two jump packs in his hands. Soon enough, the void shields were back online just as the Doom Marine slammed through the window and let go of one of the jump packs so that it flew like a missile at one of the consoles. He then aimed the other one as it flew at Horus who batted it out of the way before the Doom Marine appeared behind it with his chainsaw aimed straight forward. However, the Warmaster took his chainsaw to the shoulder before using his clawed hand to wrench the Doom Marine off of him and threw him away.

"Die whoever you may be!" Horus growled as he aimed his talons at the Doom Marine before a storm of bolter rounds flew at the Doom Marine who rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the attack. He was prepared to end the fight quickly as he held his double-barreled shotgun. And as if a child's fight, the Doom Marine emptied the two rounds so as to distract the warmaster before landing a hard left hook into his jaw, sending him falling back. That wasn't the end unfortunately as the Doom Marine began to send a storm of armored punches into Horus' unprotected face and every time the warmaster tried to get up, the Doom Marine merely kicked or swatted away his attacks and kept up his brutal combo until Horus shed a single tear.

"Why? Why would you even come after me? Who are you!?" Horus asked as his bloodied face could barely make the sentence coherent for the Doom Marine to understand.

"Because fuck you." The Doom Marine's prompt read as the warmaster smirked sadly despite his bruised beyond all repair face. The Doom Marine soon grabbed his chainsaw and revved it as the warmaster simply laid there, somehow accepting defeat. It was then that the Doom Marine found that a scan had revealed Horus' demonic presence level was at 0%.

"Any last words?" The Doom Marine as he finally felt sympathy at how he was merely a pawn, much like he was for doing what had been asked of him by some robot fuck that he couldn't remember the name of. The warmaster began to cry, and the Doom Marine knew that these were true tears as he held his chainsaw, it's revving signifying that death had come for the bald man.

"If you're in service to the Emperor… tell him I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so weak to fall prey to the very enemies I had once hated with no remorse. So please, kill me that I may never commit such atrocities ever again." The warmaster begged as the Doom Marine hesitated. He knew of how even though he was dead physically, that wouldn't stop those four fucks in the warp from possessing him again, so he broke an oath as he drew what looked like his symbol using the warmaster's blood onto Horus' forehead.

"Thank you, whoever you are." Horus smiled as the Doom Marine used his strength to quickly sever Horus' head in half. The Doom Marine immediately turned his attention to the enemy ships who must have felt their leaders' death, and were attempting to escape. He then set to the controls and as if something was guiding him, he found the one controlling most of the guns aboard the late warmaster's ship.

Aboard the ships of the chaos space marine fleet, the traitors would never notice until it was too late that the guns of _The Vengeful Spirit_ were now turning to aim right at them. He soon began a long sprint to the ship's main engines as he placed an explosive charge before quickly leaving the ship via airlock. Not too long after, the loyalists began cheering as they saw the _Vengeful Spirit_ blow itself apart starting from the back before the explosion made its way to the front.

 **Terra, Only a Few Hours After Horus' Death**

A few minutes after Horus' death, the Emperor had felt a massive disturbance in the warp as he felt Horus' existence disappear entirely. He shed a single tear before his trusted advisor, Malcador the Sigillite, appeared before him.

"The Argent Angels have arrived m'lord." Malcador informed him as the doors opened to let the Doom Marine and Saul into the throne room. Behind them, were also the full roster of the Argent Angels, who all received dirty looks as they still possessed the colors of the traitor legions.

"Doom Marine, I assume Sanguinius killed my son?" The Emperor asked as the Doom Marine's head lowered a bit as he placed a projector out and then replayed the scene of him arriving and quickly defeating Horus. The Emperor's expression saddened further as he heard what his son had admitted in the final moments of his life. However, he knew he had to move on quickly, for mankind still needed to be led.

"I assume the capturing of the ship went successful?" The Doom Marine nodded. The Emperor sighed as he continued.

"Doom Slayer, I have a special task for you." The Emperor stated as multiple red-robed people began to plug things into the Emperor once more.

"I know that with the end of this… heresy, has come the enlightenment to everyone that mankind can fall to Chaos, and with this, we're bound to attract races wishing to further conquer us." The Doom Marine nodded as he had learned of how humanity had just suffered the same as the Eldar.

"However, I must remain on Terra to provide light to the astronomican, that with its light, mankind will still be guided by its light for space travel." The Argent Angel marines were surprised at the Emperor's sudden statement.

"So I ask of you, you and your Argent Angels whom I now declare an autonomous astartes legion, to help the Imperium once more."

"With what?"

"To explore the universe along with fighting Chaos. And should you aid other species, that of which I cannot hold you back from doing, find a way to extend my lifeforce, for without me, the Imperium is literally doomed." The Emperor stated as the Doom Marine nodded slowly. He knew that the Emperor was a man with good intentions and was incorruptible, but to not prepare for such a crucial event was exceedingly stupid.

"Then make haste, let the forces of good guide you, you who are called the Doom Slayer." The Emperor said as the Doom Marine nodded in response before he and his Argent Angels walked off and out of the imperial palace before boarding their newly symbolled thunderhawks, with the symbol being the star of Chaos that was scratched and covered by the Argent symbol that adorned the Doom Marine's helmet. They soon flew off to their new ship and the combined forces of the space marines watched in awe as the legion that singlehandedly stopped Horus from causing major damage disappeared.

 **Location Unknown, Time Unknown**

The Argent Angels, although hailed as the "legion" responsible for slaying Horus and stopping the death of Rogal Dorn on Pluto, were in need of training and practice. For the newly set standard was to become an unyielding force of destructive yet controlled power like the Doom Marine. They were taken as loyalists from the traitor legions of the Horus Heresy, and were given a new chance and purpose in the Imperium; to slay all forces of Chaos, evil, and what the Doom Marine described as Hell.

"Is the Doom Marine here?" An Argent Angel of the Emperor's Children asked as he entered the command center of the newly named " _Harbinger of Doom_ ". A massive, _Gloriana_ -class battleship that was once known as the _Alpha_ , which also was the flagship of the Alpha Legion's "face" primarch. However, he was surprised to see the four marines that disappeared with the Doom Marine for whatever reason, along with the second-in-command, Saul Tarvitz, and the Doom Marine himself.

"What is it?" Saul addressed the marine as the others merely continued their conversations, symbolizing that there was nothing to hide.

"Well, me and my fellow battle brothers, including some of those from the other legions, would like to request that our priorities shift to finding an apothecary to join our ranks. We have no way of providing medical attention in combat, managing our gene-seed purity so as to not gain mutations that could be fatal like the Thousand Sons, and most importantly, we don't want to lose that same gene-seed to aid in the creation of more Chaos Space Marines." The Doom Marine had heard rumors about this. He had heard stories and rumors from the Argent Angels of how Chaos Space Marines were capturing women to be used as breeding tools, mere breeding tools, for the chaos marines. If there was anything that got the Doom Marine angrier than now, it was pure evil like this. However, his pondering was cut short as an urgent message appeared in his hud.

" _Would you like to activate central processing?_ " The prompt read as the Doom Marine accepted. Soon enough, his eyes widened with a bit of happiness as he saw the AI he had made a backup copy of, named Vega, begin to load into his suit.

"Hello sir. I assume you destroyed my former housing?" Vega asked as the Doom Marine nodded.

"Very good, anyways, I hate to intrude, but I must request that you plug me into the ship. I have sifted through what this suit has captured via a camera within your helmet, and will provide a hand by taking control of this ship." Vega started as the Doom Marine commended the AI for being so efficient and hardworking. He saw a few loading bars appear before a prompt appeared that when accepted, ejected the same chip he had saved Vega to.

"That is merely a copy of my AI, I am still able to control it as I am the main program, so worry not about it being corrupted." Vega assured him as the Doom Marine plugged the chip into one of the control panels in the ship's command center.

"Ah, I have already found a prominent target. Head north for a bit and we will be approaching a Chaos ridden world. My sensors detect that the world is chaos-infected, but to whose allegiance I cannot tell as all four chaos god traits are present at the moment." Vega's voice said throughout the bridge's intercom. Saul proceeded to fall out of his chair as he didn't know what the voice was to which he could have sworn he heard the Doom Marine snicker with his real voice when he did fall. Turning to the marine that was just about to leave the bridge, the Doom Marine tapped his shoulder before his prompt appeared.

"Prepare for landing, equip for a search and capture alive mission, we'll get you your apothecary." The marine saluted and nodded before running off to the barracks to tell the others about the new orders.

"You mean to capture and somehow recruit a chaos space marine, let alone an apothecary?" The space marine who had faced Nurgle's challenge, asked.

"The mistake that the Emperor made before was that all traitors must be put to death on the spot. With us being an autonomic legion, we are free to experiment with the fact that maybe we can sway a traitor back onto the good path." The Doom Marine's prompt read as the loyalist Death Guard marine nodded in understanding. This soon faded as another prompt came up.

"If it doesn't work, we can just kill them anyways." The marine proceeded then facepalmed before the Doom Marine left the bridge.

' _Planetary report_.' The Doom Marine requested in his thoughts as he sat down and looked a wall. His helmet soon projected a star map before zooming in on a planet named Vildnar IV.

"Vildnar IV was a planet that unfortunately was captured by the Chaos Space Marine legions during the ongoing Great Scouring. Due to this, it has since moved closer to the Eye of Terror, suggesting that many experiments or vital facilities are stationed there." Vega stated as the Doom Marine nodded before the projector shut off.

"How do you wish to proceed sir?"

' _Find a strategic landing spot for us to fly in with the thunderhawks and find us a good cleansing strategy. We need to find an apothecary so if you discover anything while surveying the planet simply tell us_.' The Doom Marine requested before heading towards the loading bay of the ship. Many would see this first planetary siege against the Chaos legions as a suicide mission, but the Argent Angels had already seen enough from their playing of parts in the Horus Heresy that there is no such thing as a suicide mission. Only failure. The legion soon made haste towards the planet's surface with their thunderhawks as they all were silent as to how the events had transpired so quickly.

Vildnar IV itself was once a prosperus world newly claimed by the Imperium in the beginning, but during the Horus Heresy, a civil war had broken out with the results being that those that were dedicated to Chaos, had won. The men were executed or captured as slaves, whilst the women awaited their eternal slavery as simple babymakers.

On yet another day of pure suffering, a line of women captured during another hunt for hiding survivors were mocked and abused as they were led by a group of Emperor's Children traitor marines. This was even worse, as the Emperor's Children began to further indulge in the sins of what Slaanesh symbolized. However, this was cut short as they were surprised and confused at the appearance of the thunderhawks of their loyalist brethren. Despite this, they didn't recognize the colors and simply laid fire at the thunderhawks, which didn't even land before a group of Argent Angels jumped out and laid waste to the unprepared Emperor's Children as they thought they would be easy kills. The slaves rescued were simply led onto the thunderhawk before being unshackled and overseen by the Argent Angel that had faced Slaanesh's challenge before being flown back to the awaiting _Harbinger of Doom_ , whose massive size was visible even in space from the planet's surface.

"There, that must be the facility." The leader of the current group, the Angel that had faced Tzeentch's challenge, said. Following their group leader, the Argent Angels immediately laid siege upon an Emperor's Children facility with horrifying gracefulness as each shot they took or swing they made was carefully planned to not damage anything within the facility. The Argent Angel leader looked through a window only to confirm the Doom Marine's grave worries. Inside, was captured women slaves made to birth possible Chaos space marines. Meanwhile, the Doom Marine also saw it as he had streamed their facility siege to determine what was to be taken and what was to be destroyed.

"How... shall we proceed sir?" He asked over his mic.

"He has said to eliminate them, as they deserve a peaceful death for the suffering they've endured." Vega responded. With heavy hearts, the Argent Angels aimed their weapons at the slaves through the window before emptying their magazines into them; the screams of the women being quickly cut short. But one sight caught the group leader's eye. With disgust, he saw a baby claw its way out of one of the slave's stomachs. With pure rage, he grabbed the newborn before throwing it to the ground and stomped it, turning the baby into a pile of meat and blood. He then aimed his bolter and emptied another magazine into the slaves, this time aiming for their stomachs to kill the children that might still be alive.

"Fucking disgusting." The leader said as the group proceeded further into the facility.

 **Meanwhile, Location Unknown**

The Doom Marine had received coordinates to another facility that was retrieved from the databases invaded by the other group. The very sight of the chaos-infested experiments disgusted him, as there was nothing but pure evil to see in those experiments, and with every file he had read, his rage only grew. He was alone this time as he approached a mountainside facility before climbing his way to what looked like a landing pad, suggesting the base was a former Imperium facility.

"An intruder!" He heard yelling as soon as he ripped open the sliding hangar doors. With frightening accuracy, the Doom Marine rip and tore through the chaos space marines belonging to the Emperor's Children with ease as usual.

Searching through the facility, the Doom Marine soon came across what his legion had requested. In a windowed room, a lone apothecary was treating the wounds of an enslaved woman so that she could be put back into slavery as soon as possible. What showed however, was that he was thorough and careful with his work, as if he actually acted with great care for the victim as any other chaos apothecary would never go to such lengths for a replaceable slave. He watched carefully as the Emperor's Children apothecary was so indulged in his work, that he never noticed the Doom Marine until he was finished. When he attempted to pull out his bolt pistol, the Doom Marine simply slapped the weapon out of his hand, and when he attempted to hit the Doom Marine with his Narthecium, the Doom Marine also slapped the fist out of his way before slamming his own fist into the apothecary's face, effectively knocking him out.

"Sir, I'd like to inform you from the data I've collected from this facility, that suggests an Iron Warriors held fortress on this planet as well." Vega stated as a minimap appeared within the Doom Marine's hud before a marker of the Iron Warriors' symbol appeared a bit farther away. And to his happiness, he spotted a thunderhawk near the landing pad. He then proceeded to pull and throw the chaos apothecary into the thunderhawk before walking in himself.

"Whu-!?" The apothecary tried to ask before having his face kicked by the Doom Marine, knocking him unconscious again. The Doom Marine proceeded to attach the heavy crates present in the craft to the unconscious apothecary, as they served to stop him from pulling himself into the pilot seat, effectively restraining him. The Doom Marine began his quick flight as he began to see the fortress come into view. He set the ship to auto-pilot, while Vega tied it to him so that when he came calling, it would immediately make its way back to him.

"Incoming!" He heard as he opened the loading door of the still flying thunderhawk before jumping out and slamming down onto an Iron Warriors marine who was at an autocannon emplacement. If there was anything that could make the Doom Marine feel anything other than anger, it was a lot of ammo and a big gun.

"Kill hi-!" The Doom Marine proceeded to mow down the surprised Iron Warriors in the open area before finding himself overrun.

' _Requesting gunship backup. And also ask if any of the other groups can spare a few marines to aid me. If they can't, then that's ok too_.' The Doom Marine asked Vega before the thunderhawk reappeared and began to use an array of bullets and rockets to kill any Iron Warriors it spotted. Meanwhile, the Doom Marine headed into the fortress as he dove behind cover when a storm of bolter fire hit the column he was hiding behind. Luckily, the Iron Warriors forgot that columns are also cover, and seeing as how they placed them so close together, he slowly made his way closer to them. And as we all know, if you're in CQC-range of the Doom Marine, you're as good as dead.

"Ra-!" An Iron Warriors marine shouted as his throat got punched in by the Doom Marine. He followed up by swinging around and slamming his fist into another Iron Warriors marine. Another attempted to charge at him with his power sword raised, but the Doom Marine whipped out his chainsaw and proceeded to have a slight sword fight against the Iron Warrior.

"Die!" The marine shouted before his sword was parried by the Doom Marine's chainsaw which proceeded to maul his insides. The Doom Marine continued to search around the Iron Warriors fortress before finding another room. He forced open the door and found a stockpile of Iron Warriors weaponry including a weapon encased neatly in glass. He clutched his head as another memory triggered within his mind. This time, he was being held by a cyberdemon that was gripping his stomach, but luckily left his arms free to move. He proceeded to pull out what he knew as the Burst Rifle, or lovingly referred to it as the Repeater. He aimed the weapon at the demon's head before pulling the trigger, causing it to fall backwards at the hard three round burst it shot.

The Doom Marine punched the glass before grabbing the weapon and just as he made his way out of the room he placed a trip mine so that if he could, he would still be able to secure this much needed weaponry.

"Sir, I'd like to inform you that this base seems to be hiding something underneath as the files show that the layout has a lot of underground floors." Vega stated as a waypoint appeared on the Doom Marine's hud. He proceeded to the waypoint before being met with the sight of a wall, knowing that it was a secret passage, he placed a charge onto it before blowing it open. His suspicions were confirmed as a secret tunnel was revealed. He walked through it before coming to a massive, dark room. He found a control panel before Vega led him through the instructions to turn on the lights, revealing a massive robot that was completely gray, most likely because it was supposed to be painted before being deployed until the Heresy happened.

"Ah yes, from the files, that appears to be a _Warlord_ -class titan, part of a series of massive battle suits crewed by multiple people that was created by the adeptus mechanicus." The Doom Marine smirked at the newest addition before finding his current coordinates via Vega. However, before Saul and Vega could pilot the ship to pick up the new loot, he heard muttering as he came upon what looked like a workshop filled with designs and cool stuff. However, the Doom Marine smiled madly beneath his helmet as he made no haste to knock out the Iron Warriors warsmith. To capture an apothecary was a feet in itself, but to find a warsmith that could possibly hold designs worth interrogating for? Extremely lucky. Whilst dragging the warsmith back to the ship as it was finishing mopping up the remaining Iron warriors within the fortress, the Doom Marine noticed how the titan was all gray, most likely due to the fact that was ready for deployment, but required colors to signifies its allegiance until the Horus Heresy.

As much as this was also well and fun, and before the _Harbinger of Doom_ could land to pick up the newly found loot, they had one final objective. Slay. All. Evil. The Argent Angels proceeded to attack all at once as multiple bases and areas were under siege by only a small group of the legion's space marines each. This was also due to the fact that the current Iron Warriors and Emperor's Children inhabitants were unprepared for such a sudden attack as it was normally impossible for any other space marines to attack due to the planet's close location near the Eye of Terror.

 **A Few Days Later, Time Unknown**

"Fucking faggots." The Emperor Children loyalists of the Argent Angels aimed their bolters at the captured Emperor's Children traitors before executing them by firing squad. After days of besieging multiple fortresses and key positions, the Argent Angels had finally claimed their first world to be reclaimed by the Imperium (although there was a rule that these planets were to dedicate a portion of their resources to the Argent Angels and not just the Imperium).

"These fucks even changed their armor to pink and black. That's fucking gay, wouldn't you say brother?" Another one of the Emperor's Children loyalists said as another loyalist of their past legion walked up, this time with a flamer in hand.

"Extremely heretical, all of them." The flamer marine said before emptying the flamer onto the corpses of the Slaanesh worshipping legion. They soon turned as they heard cheering as the _Harbinger of Doom_ had finally landed, and with it, they watched in awe as the _Warlord_ -class titan was pulled in. They also heard the _Boo_ 'ing of the legion as they saw the Emperor's Children chaos apothecary and the Iron Warriors warsmith hauled into the ship as well. And something about them made a certain former Dark Angel extremely angry that he was shaking with absolute rage. Following that, the marines were helping unload the captured stockpile of weapons from the fortresses, providing them with a nice amount of firepower. And as much as the Doom Marine seemed like an unemotional asshole, these rumors were ended when he had ordered that they'd be staying on the planet for a bit to watch over the surviving civilians until the Imperium arrived to retake the planet fully. At this current moment however, the Doom Marine was watching the Emperor's Children apothecary in a cell.

"Where am I?" The apothecary stirred himself up and asked before spotting the Doom Marine and realized he wasn't on Vildnar IV anymore. He charged at the Doom Marine, not realizing he was armorless, who simply pushed him back to at least let the apothecary realize the state he was in.

"You're here because you're not like your traitor brothers, aren't you?" The Doom Marine's prompt read as the apothecary charged again, only to be met by the Doom Marine's fist to his face.

"No! I am… an agent of Chaos! Dedicated to Chaos Undivided!" The apothecary shouted in response as he made another charge, this time the Doom Marine merely sidestepped and tripped the apothecary.

"Then why would someone like you take care of a sick slave when you could have easily just slapped something on her and send her back to her inevitable fate? Not to mention, they're easily replaceable are they not?" The Doom Marine asked.

"Or do you _lust_ to help others? Or maybe, you bathe in the blood of those you heal? Anything like that?" The Doom Marine couldn't help but cringe at his attempts to mock the Chaos Gods since he should be able to think of something better than what he was attempting to say now. The apothecary held his head in defeat as he sat down on the floor.

"No… I just wanted to follow my brothers, what fate would I suffer if I hadn't followed them? Suffer the same fate of those on Isstvaan III? They're all devoted to our ascended daemon primarch, Fulgrim, and why would the Imperium accept a traitor marine, let alone an apothecary back into its grace whilst letting them live?" The apothecary asked with his head still in his hands. His was more along the lines of peer pressure rather than choice like some space marines. In fact, he must have actually wanted to get off the path of Chaos.

"Well, you're in luck brother, for you're aboard the _Harbinger of Doom_." The Doom Marine turned to see a few of the Argent Angels from the Emperor's Children outside the windowed room, which he knew had an audio feed and mic. The apothecary's expression soon became a bit frightened as he had heard of what this new legion was capable of.

"However, the Argent Angels are autonomous from the Imperium, so we don't have to abide by their rules." The apothecary was surprised by this statement.

"So we'll make it simple for you, you traitor dildo. You become our legion's apothecary, and we'll induct into it after a while. Or we could just kill you now, right brothers?" The Emperor's Children were all snickering at their evilness, which the Doom Marine really couldn't have said anything different as he was about to say the same thing in a lighter, less direct tone as his message prompt could manage.

"I'd rather take that chance. What would you have me do?" The apothecary asked as the Doom Marine smirked.

"You'll have to stay in the barracks for five days straight. No leaving unless I say so, and you're at the mercy of your fellow legion members." The Emperor's Children loyalists were all grinning evilly at the Doom Marine's order. One of the Emperor's Children loyalists led the apothecary out of the cell before leading him to the barracks.

"Meet your new battle brothers. Have fun!" The Emperor's Children loyalist said as he pushed the apothecary forward, met with the looks of multiple marines from the different traitor legions all carrying the same evil grin as the Emperor's Children loyalists.

"The path to redemption is painful, you'll learn that quickly." The Emperor's Children loyalists said before they shut the door behind the apothecary as the rest of the marines walked menacingly slowly towards the new apothecary.

 **The Next Day, Time Unknown**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Doom Marine laughed with his true voice as the Emperor's Children apothecary appeared at the command center as he was to wake up 3 hours before any of the Argent Angels were to awaken. His face was also extremely bruised along with having multiple explicit things drawn onto his face. However, the object of attention was how everyone present in the bridge were surprised at how the Doom Marine had used his real voice in front of them for once, and for it to be used on an expression they didn't think was possible for him. He continued to laugh for a few more seconds before going back to his usual demeanor as he stared down the apothecary.

"Anyways sir *cough* *cough*, I took the liberty of examining the records of every Astartes aboard and have nothing to report except that they need to go through a check-up so that I may *sniff* update their records." The apothecary tried not to slur anything as he had received quite the beatdown after his first day in the barracks. The Emperor's Child walked out of the command center leaving the Doom Marine and Saul to converse once more.

"So, what will be our next course of action sir?" The second-in-command asked as the Doom Marine looked at the current data logs within the ship. The latest entry being the capturing of the _Warlord_ -class titan, now dubbed " _The Final Doom_ ".

"What about this titan? Are we able to deploy it along with our forces?" The Doom Marine asked.

"Unfortunately not yet sir, we'd need a team from the Collegia Titanica of the Adeptus Mechanicus to pilot one, which would prove to be hard as they do not use titans that have been tainted with chaos. They are also extremely zealous whenever it comes to machinery." Saul responded as they looked at the titan in the loading bay.

"Put me through to the Emperor please." The Doom Marine's prompt read as Saul shook his head.

"I've already tried to make contact with them, but I'm afraid I cannot.

"Ah, what about our other captive?" The Doom Marine asked as he switched to a camera feed of the now armorless Iron Warrior who merely sat in his cell peacefully, his hands folded as he stared at a wall.

"I assume you're going to try and turn him to our side?" The captain asked as the Doom Marine shrugged.

"Maybe, but I doubt he would seeing as how he seems genuinely intent on serving Chaos." The Doom Marine's prompt responded before he walked to the small prison area before entering the cell of the Iron Warrior warsmith.

"I assume you're intent on making me repent?" The Iron Warrior asked as the Doom Marine raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just want you to stop following Chaos." The Doom Marine answered as the warsmith shrugged.

"I don't even know why I was there in the first place, those traitorous brothers of mine were annoying like none other." The warsmith responded as the Doom Marine was surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" The Doom Marine asked.

"I never joined chaos in the first place, I merely worked on that massive floor by myself and never gave two damns about the heresy. My dedication does not involve worshipping some disgusting fucks." The Iron Warrior responded. It was surprising how this warsmith somehow managed to work right under the noses of the Iron Warriors traitors, and also not care about the war waging in the Imperium at the moment.

"Well if I asked you to serve this legion of the loyalists of those traitor legions, would you accept?" The Doom Marine asked.

"Fine by me." The Iron Warrior responded as the Doom Marine shrugged. He knew the marine wasn't lying, as Vega's heartbeat sensor did not detect any sort of lying and the demonic presence scan came up with nothing.

"Well then meet your brothers in the barracks, they'll help you get set up." The Doom Marine said as that was a somewhat weird way of recruiting.

"Ah, sir, I finally got through to Terra." Saul said in the communicator, causing the Doom Marine to run back up to the bridge before being met by the sight of the Emperor.

"Hello sir." Vega's voice greeted the Emperor.

"The Doom Slayer speaks?"

"No, I am actually the AI present within the Doom Marine's suit of armor, Vega." The Emperor narrowed his eyebrows in response.

"I will be speaking on behalf of the Doom Marine." The Emperor nodded in response.

"What does he want?"

"He asks if you've deployed forces to re-fortify Vildnar IV?" The Emperor nodded.

"Good, however, he says that we must request something from you."

"What?"

"Upon conquering Vildnar IV, we discovered an unpainted _Warlord_ -class titan and wish to refit it and add it to our arsenal."

"That may prove to be a problem." The Emperor asked to which the Doom Marine nodded.

"Then you'd have to ask the Adeptus Mechanicus either for a titan crew to join your chapter, or have a group of people trained by those on Mars to pilot the titan, which could take years."

"That will be all." The screen cut out as the Doom Marine pressed a button meant to make another copy of Vega. When they made a stop at an Imperium controlled world, they had modified part of the ship to be able to house multiple back-ups/copies of Vega for use with any technology present.

"Let's go test something." The Doom Marine's prompt read as he motioned for Saul to follow as they headed for the hangar. Soon enough, they were faced by the sight of the massive titan, the mere size of it daunting already as they stood at its feet. They soon took a lift that raised them up and onto the shoulders of the titan before finding an access hatch and walked into the control center of the titan. The Doom Marine soon plugged in the chip that housed a copy of Vega, and to his surprise and joy, the titan's control panels lit up as it sputtered to life.

"By the Emperor, it works!" Saul said in awe as Vega soon spoke.

"Forgive me sir, but the titan's controls are a bit complex, even for me." Vega said as the microphone buzzed on.

"Attention Argent Angels, do not be alarmed. This is a test. I repeat, this, is a test." Vega said before he took a wobbly step forward with the titan. The marines in the hangar watched in awe as the hulking robot was piloted without a crew but rather an AI introduced by the Doom Marine.

"Before I am able to go further with this sirs, I must be put into a real combat scenario." Vega stated as Saul and the Doom Marine nodded.

"We'll find another planet to recapture, but for now, continue to practice moving while you can Vega."

"Of course." The Doom Marine and Saul soon exited the titan whilst Vega continued to walk in circles and slowly as the AI gained confidence in controlling the titan, his walking speed increased until not a day later was he able to run and take aim with the massive titan chainfist and hellstorm cannon. The shoulder mounted cannons and missile launchers also took some getting used to, but Vega reported that he was able to aim accurately enough to take down a vehicle or groups of enemies through simulated combat scenarios.

"I want to add gatling guns to that chainfist. And a massive flamer to that other cannon arm." The Doom Marine's prompt read.

"Noted sir." Vega responded immediately.

"Ah, a planet has appeared that is ridden with Chaos sir." Saul stated as he pointed to a moon with a high demonic presence level. After a week of space travel, the _Harbinger of Doom_ soon stopped just before the ship was hit by multiple lasers.

"Apologies sir, but I cannot dock the ship in the appropriate landing area until the planetside laser silos are shut down." Vega said as the ship began to move again in an attempt to get out of the lasers' range.

"We'll take the thunderhawks and act as shock troopers this time. Saul, stay here with the ship in case any judgement calls are required on my behalf." The DOom Marine said as he ran towards the loading bays. The Argent Angels were already ready to be deployed as soon as they heard explosions. After quickly loading the thunderhawks, they made a beeline for a possible laser silo and did a flyby before descending down. The Doom Marine's face twitched into a grin as he heard the new battle cry that the Argent Angels had come up with.

"Through Hell and back!"

 **-End-**

 **Author's Note: Ok, so so far, I see only reviews voting for no harem, which saddens me greatly, however, I understand how no one likes it when they enter someone's magical realm. EXCEPT THAT EVERYTHING IS MY MAGICAL REALM HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **This also solidifies that I'm going to write a separate fic about heretical harem, because why not?**

 **By the way, the only reason why this chapter is so long is because I merged chapter 4 and part of chapter 5 from the original together.**

 **Also, the whole bit about Alpharius living is supposed to be confusing as no one is certain about the Alpha Legion.**


End file.
